Camp Rock Year 5
by Thing5
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are returning to camp to be instructors, they've been dating ever since Mitchie's first year at Camp Rock, and now they're engaged. Mitchie's famous now too. Read on to find out. More up probably within a week.


Camp Rock-Year 5

As 20-year-old Mitchie Torres got ready for her fifth year at Camp Rock, she thought of everything that had happened to her in the 4 years she had been there before.  
In her first year, she had started out not knowing anyone, but soon she was one of the most popular girls there, but it was all because of a lie. Almost the whole summer she kept living her life that way, untill everyone found out and they were all mad at her. Probably the maddest of them all was Shane Gray, the teenage pop star that only liked her because she wasn't obsessed with him like everyone else and he thought she understood the way people only liked him because of his fame and fortune, because he thought she was famous,  
and would know what it was like to be followed around only for money. By the end of the summer, the popular girl had gotten Mitchie and her friend Caitlyn thrown out of the final jam competetion, so they wouldn't even have a chance to try for a chance to record a song with Shane Gray. At the final jam, Tess (the popular girl) told everyone that Caitlyn and Mitchie didn't do anything, so after the final jam, they got to sing. They weren't actually a part of the competetion, but Shane loved Mitchie's song and suddenly wasn't mad.  
For the next three years, Mitchie and Shane had dated, Mitchie had gone on tour with Shane, and Mitchie recorded her own album. Mitchie still went to camp every year though,  
just for fun. On the last night of camp the previous year, Shane proposed to Mitchie and they planned to have a wedding at Camp Rock this year.  
Of course, last year was Mitchie's last year at camp and this year she would be joining Shane as an instructer. She was so excited to go back, especially since Tess wouldn't be there.  
Tess actually forgave Mitchie after her album came out, but Mitchie knew that Tess only liked her because she was famous. Mitchie was bringing Caitlyn along, although Caitlyn didn't have to teach.  
They were too old to go back to camp, but Caitlyn got to go anyway, for free and she didn't have to take all the classes that the campers did. She could pretty much do anything she wanted, but she was allowed to help Mitchie and Shane too.  
When they got to Camp Rock, the first thing they did was say hello to Shane's Uncle, and then they went to their cabin.  
"Ah, I love the fresh air, it's good to be back isn't it, Mitch?" Shane asked punching Mitchie playfully.  
"It's definately nice to be back. It's the highlight of my year. Are you excited to be here Cait"  
"Yes! This is soooooo cool, thank you so much for bringing me back Mitchie"  
As they began to unpack, Mitchie found her journal from the first year at Camp Rock. She always kept it with her, but hadn't really read it in awhile. Ahe flipped through and found the song she had sang at Final Jam '08.  
"Hey guys, look at that. This is me"  
"That was the best song you've ever written, can you sing it for us Mitchie"  
Mitchie broke into song right then and there, dropping everything she was doing as if the song was the single most important thing in the whole entire world. As she sang, they noticed she had gotten better in the past few years, she sang with such emotion, you could almost recognize the story inside it.  
"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the light... shine on me..." then she suddenly stopped.  
"Oh, before I forget to unpack it, Shane get out so I can get my dress put away"  
She didn't really beleive it was bad luck, but still wanted her wedding dress to be a surprise. It was a light blue color, with spaghetti straps, and it was so long it almost touched the floor. Their wedding wasn't untill next week, but they weren't supposed to run back home all summer. She carefully took out the plastic bag she's put it in, and hung it in her closet. Next she got out her shoes, the same light blue color,  
with three inch stilletto heels. She put the box on the floor in the back of the closet floor and called Shane back.  
"You can come back in now, it's almost time for lunch"  
For the next few days, Camp Rock wasn't really that different than usual, except they only had to take three classes a day instead of ten. Each class was only a half hour long, so they had work for an hour and a half every day and then got to do anything they wanted, except when they had special things, like the campfire where everyone who wanted to could sing. Even though they weren't campers, Mitchie and Shane did a duet on the third night of camp called "The Other Half Of Me"  
"I'm only complete when I'm with you. Hiding away when you're not here. Wishing I could see your face"  
"I'm just a half a person when I don't have you, you're the one I've searched for my whole life"


End file.
